nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Codex Sinaiticus
Il Codice Sinaitico o Codex Sinaiticus (Londra, Brit. Libr., Add. 43725; Gregory-Aland no. א''' o '''01) è un manoscritto in greco onciale (cioè maiuscolo) datato tra il 330-350. Originariamente conteneva l'intero Antico Testamento nella versione greca della Settanta, l'intero Nuovo Testamento, e altri scritti cristiani (Lettera di Barnaba, Pastore di Erma). Descrizione Nella sua forma attuale, il codice consta di 346½ fogli di pergamena, scritti su quattro colonne. di questi, 199 appartengono all'Antico Testamento, 147½ al Nuovo Testamento più la Lettera di Barnaba e il Pastore di Erma, due antichi scritti cristiani, presenti però in forma mutila. Circa l'AT, il manoscritto ha subito varie mutilazioni, specialmente nei libri da Genesi ad Esdra. Ciò che rimane è costituito da frammenti di Genesi 23-24; Numeri 5-7; 1 Cronache 9, 27-19,17; Esdra 9,9-10,44; Lamentazioni 1,1-2,20. Integri sono invece i libri di Nehemia, Ester, Gioele, Abdia, Giona, Naum, Abacuc, Sofonia, Aggeo, Zaccaria, Malachia, Isaia, Geremia. Il manoscritto contiene anche i testi deuterocanonici di Tobia, Giuditta, 1Maccabei e l'apocrifo 4Maccabei (mentre il codice non ha mai contenuto 2 e 3 Maccabei). L'ordine dei libri del Nuovo Testamento è vangeli, lettere paoline, Atti, lettere cattoliche, Apocalisse. Il testo del Codice Sinaitico in generale assomiglia molto a quello del Codex Vaticanus. Nell'AT il testo del Sinaitico è più simile a quello del Codex Alexandrinus. Storia Le origini del Codex Sinaiticus sono poco conosciute. Si è ipotizzato che sia stato scritto in Egitto. Qualcuno lo ha associato alle 50 copie della Bibbia commissionate dall'imperatore romano Costantino I (figlio di Sant'Elena Imperatrice) dopo la sua (probabile) conversione al cristianesimo. Uno studio paleografico compiuto sul testo nel 1938 al British Museum ha mostrato che il testo è stato oggetto di molte correzioni. Le prime risalgono a un periodo immediatamente successivo alla sua stesura, nel IV secolo. Altre correzioni risalgono al VI-VII secolo, realizzate probabilmente a Cesarea, in PalestinaBruce Metzger, The Text of the New Testament, its Transmission, Corruption and Restorationtt, Oxford University Press, 1992, p. 46.. Secondo una nota presente alla fine dei libri di Esdra ed Ester, tali alterazioni sono state fatte sulla base di un altro antico manoscritto il quale fu corretto dalla mano del santo martire Panfilo (martirizzato nel 309). Ritrovamento Il Codex Sinaiticus fu ritrovato da Konstantin von Tischendorf presso il Monastero di Santa Caterina sul Monte Sinai, in Egitto, tra il 1844 e il 1859. Durante il primo viaggio presso il monastero, nel 1844, trovò in un cesto 43 fogli di pergamena contenenti testi di Geremia, Neemia, 1 Cronache ed Ester. Un monaco gli disse che "erano rifiuti che dovevano essere distrutti bruciandoli nel forno del monastero".Skeat, T. C. "The Last Chapter in the History of the Codex Sinaiticus." ''Novum Testamentum. Vol. 42, Fasc. 3, Jul., 2000. p. 313 I monaci, diffidenti, pure conoscendo l'esistenza di altre pagine del Codice, si rifiutarono di fargliele esaminare. Tischendorf ottenne però in dono i fogli ritrovati che pubblicò in fac-simile nel 1846. Nel 1853 una seconda spedizione si rivelò infruttuosa, tranne che per il ritrovamento di due frammenti del Libro della Genesi. Nel 1859 Tischendorf effettuò una terza visita al convento grazie all'aiuto dello Zar Alessandro II di Russia, dal quale dipendevano allora tutti i monasteri greco-ortodossi. Un monaco mostrò allo studioso un manoscritto che aveva trovato casualmente nella sua cella, nascosto tra vari oggetti. Si trattava di un'altra parte del Codice, contenente gran parte dell'AT e tutto il NT con l'Epistola di Barnaba e parte del Pastore d'Erma. Tischendorf che non era riuscito a convincere i monaci a lasciargli il manoscritto iniziò a trascriverlo nel Monastero stesso. Successivamente riuscì a farselo inviare al Cairo in un altro monastero greco-ortodosso per continuare a copiare il testo. Infine Von Tischendorf riuscì a far 'regalare' il manoscritto allo Zar, dietro a un compenso di 9000 rubli.Vedi Constantin von Tischendorf, The Discovery of the Sinaitic Manuscript, Extract from Constantin von Tischendorf, When Were Our Gospels Written? An Argument by Constantine Tischendorf. With a Narrative of the Discovery of the Sinaitic Manuscript York: American Tract Society, 1866. Nonostante questo pagamento, il Codice è attualmente considerato dal monastero come rubato, un punto di vista contestato da molti studiosi in EuropaVedi Ihor Ševčenko's article 'New Documents on Tischendorf and the Codex Sinaiticus', published in the journal Scriptorium, xviii (1964) pp 55-80." Bruce A. Metzger, The Text of the New Testament: its Transmission, Corruption and Restoration, Oxford University Press, 1992, p. 45.. thumb|right|400px|Monastero di Santa Caterina, alla base del [[Monte Sinai|Gebel Musa, nella Penisola del Sinai (nordest dell'Egitto).]] Nel maggio 1975, durante dei lavori di ristrutturazione nel monastero, venne scoperta una camera sotto la cappella di san Giorgio, nella quale erano contenuti molti frammenti pergamenacei tra cui 12 pagine del Codice Sinaitico. Per diversi decenni il codice è stato conservato presso la Biblioteca Nazionale Russa di san Pietroburgo. Nel 1933 l'Unione Sovietica vendette il codice alla British Library per 100,000 sterline. Il codice è attualmente diviso in 4 porzioni ineguali: 347 fogli sono presso la British Library a Londra; 12 fogli e 14 frammenti (a cui bisogna aggiungere un frammento individuato da uno studente greco tra la rilegatura di un manoscritto del XVIII secolo)Egitto, scoperto in una biblioteca un frammento della Bibbia più antica - esteri - Repubblica.it sono presso il monastero di Santa Caterina; 43 fogli sono nella Biblioteca della Università di Lipsia; frammenti di 3 fogli sono presso la Biblioteca Nazionale Russa di San Pietroburgo. Critica testuale Il manoscritto manca della Pericope dell'adultera (Vangelo secondo Giovanni ). Note Bibliografia * Codex Sinaiticus nella Catholic Encyclopedia (in inglese) Voci correlate * Manoscritti onciali del Nuovo Testamento Collegamenti esterni * Codex Sinaiticus consultabile on-line * The Beauty of Books (BBC) - Ancient Bibles, the codex Sinaiticus * Codex Sinaiticus page at bible-researcher.com * Earlham College facsimile of Codex Sinaiticus * Categoria:Collezioni della British Library Sinaiticus Categoria:Manoscritti biblici del IV secolo Categoria:Vangelo secondo Giovanni Categoria:Vangelo secondo Luca Categoria:Vangelo secondo Matteo Categoria:Vangelo secondo Marco